


[Podfic] Visitation (five friends Carlos made in Night Vale)

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), secretsofluftnarp, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author Summary: In which there is science! And also there are Pop Tarts! And dead animals falling from the sky! But you should not, in any circumstances whatsoever, be afraid!





	[Podfic] Visitation (five friends Carlos made in Night Vale)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visitation (five friends Carlos made in Night Vale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923472) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



****

**read by:** aethel, elaineofshalott, secretsofluftnarp, silverandblue, & wingedwords.

 **editing & cover art by:** secretsofluftnarp 

**length:** 8min 24sec

 **stream or download** [ here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/Visitation.mp3)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Additional WTNV-esque music is things secretsofluftnarp found in GarageBand LiveLoops. 


End file.
